dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpionic's Power Level List
This is a list of power levels by Scorpionic. This list has some official power levels as well as some calculated by Scorpionic. Power levels from Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z are listed. There are power levels for every saga up until the Cell Games Saga, excluding filler. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga * Goku: 10 * Great Ape Goku: 100 * Goku (no tail): 9 * Goku’s first Kamehameha: 23 * Bulma: 4 * Oolong: 2 * Puar: 2 * Pilaf: 3 * Mai: 6 * Shu: 3 * Yamcha: 9 * Wolf Fang Fist: 14 * Ox-King: 73 * Roshi: 55 * Max Power Roshi: 208 * Turtle: .001 Training * Goku: 9 * Krillin: 8 * Good Launch: 3 * Bad Launch: 7 World Tournament Saga * Goku: 54 * Goku (tail regrow): 55 * Great Ape Goku: 550 * Krillin: 50 * Yamcha: 27 * Bacterian: 22 * Ranfan: 15 * Giran: 40 * Nam: 47 * Jackie Chun (suppressed): 55 Red Ribbon Army Saga * Goku: 58 * Colonel Silver: 30 * Major Metallitron: 53 * Ninja Murasaki: 35 * Android 8: 75 * Buyon: 80 * General White: 42 General Blue Saga * Goku: 60 * Krillin: 50 * General Blue: 55 * Captain Dark: 5 * Pirate Robot: 70 Commander Red Saga * Goku: 60 * Goku (Post-Korin): 113 * Captain Yellow: 12 * Bora: 57 * Upa: 1 * Colonel Violet: 17 * Commander Red: 5 * Staff Officer Black: 38 * Mercenary Tao: 105 Fortuneteller Baba Saga * Goku: 114 * Great Ape Goku: 1,140 * Yamcha: 27 * Krillin: 50 * Upa: 1 * Puar: 2 * Fangs the Vampire: 13 * Invisible Man: 18 * Bandages: 80 * Spike the Devilman: 88 * Grandpa Gohan: 114 Tien Shinhan Saga/22nd World Tournament * Goku: 150 * Tien: 150 * Chiaotzu: 56 * Krillin: 145 * Krillin (tired): 105 * Yamcha: 130 * King Chappa: 123 * Jackie Chun: 150 * Shen: 140 * Pamput: 49 * Man-Wolf: 24 King Piccolo Saga * Goku (tired): 114 * Tambourine: 125 * Goku (Post-Tambourine): 155 * Cymbal: 111 * Yajirobe: 165 * Tien: 150 * Drum: 172 * Goku (Ultra Divine Water): 216 * King Piccolo (old): 200 * King Piccolo (young): 216 * Goku’s Oozaru Fist: 300 * Popo: 230 Piccolo Jr Saga * Goku (weights): 232 * Goku: 250 * Piccolo: 250 * Super Kamehameha: 900 * Tien: 229 * Krillin (not fighting): 187 * Krillin: 226 * Chiaotzu: 103 * Yamcha: 180 * Yajirobe: 194 * Kami: 248 * Kami (Hero): 246 * King Chappa: 132 Dragon Ball Z Raditz Saga * Goku (weights): 334 * Goku: 416 * Piccolo (weights): 322 * Piccolo: 408 * Farmer: 5 * Gohan: 1 * Gohan (enraged): 1,307 * Raditz: 1,200 * Special Beam Cannon: 1,480 * Kamehameha: 924 * Tien: 250 * Krillin (not fighting): 206 * Roshi (not fighting): 139 * Yamcha: 177 * Turtle: .001 * Kami: 248 * Popo: 230 * Chiaotzu: 120 * Yajirobe: 190 Vegeta Saga * Gohan (suppressed): 1,083 * Masenko: 2,800 * Gohan: 1,300 * Krillin: 1,288 * Chiaotzu: 610 * Yajirobe: 800 * Yamcha: 1,285 * Tien: 1,290 * Tri-Beam: 4,120 * Piccolo: 2,000 * Saibamen: 1,200 * Nappa: 4,000 * Nappa (powered up): 8,000 * Vegeta: 18,000 * Great Ape Vegeta: 180,000 * Goku (suppressed): 5,000 * Goku: 8,200 * Goku (Kaioken x2): 16,400 * Goku (Kaioken x3): 24,600 * Goku (Kaioken x4): 32,800 * King Kai: 3,500 * Bubbles: 1,900 * Gregory: 1,900 Namek Saga * Gohan: 1,500 * Krillin: 1,500 * Dende: 3.5 * Appule: 2,500 * Namekian Warriors: 3,000 * Frieza Force soldiers: 500-1,000 * Cui: 18,000 * Vegeta: 24,000 * Vegeta (zenkai): 30,000 * Zarbon: 23,000 * Monster Zarbon: 28,000 * Dodoria: 22,000 Ginyu Saga * Gohan (potential unlocked): 10,000 * Krillin (potential unlocked): 10,000 * Gohan (vs Guldo): 10,500 * Krillin (vs Guldo): 10,500 * Gohan (vs Ginyu): 25,000 * Krillin (vs Ginyu): 24,000 * Vegeta: 30,000 * Vegeta (zenkai): 250,000 * Jeice: 40,000 * Burter: 40,000 * Recoome: 40,000 * Guldo: 3,000 * Captain Ginyu: 120,000 * Ginyu (Goku): 23,000 * Goku: 90,000 * Goku (Kaioken x2): 180,000 Frieza Saga * Gohan: 400,000 (and more when enraged) * Krillin: 67,000 * Vegeta (full power): 540,000 * Vegeta (zenkai): 2,600,000 * Nail: 42,000 * Piccolo (merged with Nail): 1,200,000 * Piccolo (no weights): 1,600,000 * Frieza (First Form): 530,000 * Frieza (Second Form): 1,200,000 * Frieza (Third Form): 2,300,000 * Goku: 3,000,000 * Goku (Kaioken x10): 30,000,000 * Goku (Kaioken x20): 60,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 150,000,000 * Frieza (Final Form, 5%): 6,000,000 * Frieza (Final Form, 25%): 30,000,000 * Frieza (Final Form, 50%): 60,000,000 * Frieza (Final Form, 100%): 120,000,000 Aftermath of Frieza Saga * Vegeta: 2,600,000 * Gohan: 1,000,000 * Goku (zenkai): 6,000,000 * Krillin: 67,000 * Tien: 32,250 * Yamcha: 23,130 * Chiaotzu: 14,640 Trunks Saga * Goku: 6,200,000 * SSJ Goku: 310,000,000 * Vegeta: 5,000,000 * Tien: 40,000 * Chiaotzu: 17,000 * Yamcha: 26,000 * Krillin: 68,000 * Gohan: 1,200,000 * Piccolo: 4,000,000 * Future Trunks: 3,000,000 * Future Trunks (suppressed): 5 * SSJ Future Trunks: 150,000,000 * Mecha Frieza: 140,000,000 * King Cold: 138,000,000 Androids Saga * Goku: 10,000,000 * SSJ Goku: 500,000,000 * Vegeta: 10,500,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 525,000,000 * Tien: 800,000 * Yamcha: 520,000 * Krillin: 1,360,000 * Gohan: 9,000,000 * Piccolo: 300,000,000 * Future Trunks: 3,000,000 * SSJ Future Trunks: 150,000,000 * Android 17: 600,000,000 * Android 18: 580,000,000 * Android 19: 230,000,000 * Android 20: 250,000,000 Imperfect Cell Saga * Piccolo (fused with Kami): 603,000,000 * Imperfect Cell: 588,000,000 * Piccolo (tiring): 600,000,000 * Android 17: 600,000,000 * Android 16: 700,000,000 * Imperfect Cell (after absorbing humans): 700,000,000 Perfect Cell Saga * Semi-Perfect Cell: 800,000,000 * Tien: 800,000 * Tri-Beam: 750,000,000 * Perfect Cell: 1,000,000,000 * Future Trunks: 14,000,000 * SSJ Future Trunks: 700,000,000 * SSJ Second Grade Future Trunks: 892,000,000 * SSJ Second Grade Future Trunks (suppressed): 889,000,000 * SSJ Third Grade Future Trunks: 1,500,000,000 * Vegeta: 14,000,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 700,000,000 * SSJ Second Grade Vegeta: 892,000,000 Cell Games Saga * Goku: 17,960,000 * SSJ Goku: 898,000,000 * Gohan: 18,100,000 * SSJ Gohan: 905,000,000 * SSJ2 Gohan: 1,810,000,000 * Perfect Cell: 1,000,000,000 * Super Perfect Cell: 1,810,000,000 * Cell Juniors: 1,000,000,000 * Piccolo: 900,000,000 * Vegeta: 16,500,000 * SSJ Vegeta: 825,000,000 * Future Trunks: 16,500,000 * SSJ Future Trunks: 825,000,000 * Mr. Satan: 53 Category:Power Levels Category:Lists